


Nothing can get worse

by shelia



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelia/pseuds/shelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the three months of Jonah's isolation after he met Kasper something happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing can get worse

Jonah was sprawled helplessly on the floor. It had been almost two weeks since someone had entered the container to give him more water or maybe food. He had been there for a month as he tried to remain sane, an ordinary man would have already lost his sanity. He was losing all hope of ever seeing daylight again.

Just then he heard the door being unlocked. Kasper entered and smirked at Jonah. Jonah could not muster up the strength to get up and punch the sorry loser, so instead he glared at Kasper.

"I see that you're still alive" Kasper said teasingly, "well today I have come to play with you for a little while"

Jonah shivered as he didn't know what Kasper had in mind. 'Is he gonna beat me for a laugh?' thought Jonah as he looked at the open door where sunlight was seeping through, Maybe I can escape but that is unlikely. 

Kasper chuckled as if he knew what Jonah was thinking. Then he produced a pair of handcuffs and cuffed both of Jonah's hands to one of the steel bars that made one part of the container's wall. Jonah did not resist but fear was taking over him.

Kasper gently caressed Jonah's cheek, which took Jonah by surprise. He was never treated gently by anyone in his life, however that thought would soon disappear. Just then Kasper asked him, "Are you thirsty? You must be". Jonah gave a slight nod but at that moment Kasper unzipped his front and brought his half hard erection next to Jonah's face. Jonah looked at him in surprise as he did't know what this meant or what to do. 

"Well take it in your mouth and suck it" instructed Kasper. Jonah froze, he didn't want to take Kasper in his mouth or know what would happen if he didn't do as instructed.

"If you don't do as told it will hurt more afterward so be a good boy". Jonah decided to do what Kasper wanted and as soon as he opened his mouth Kasper shoved his erection in Jonah's mouth. Jonah nearly chocked as he took it all the way to the hilt. Jonah felt as if he was going to throw up. It felt disgusting as he felt the organ twitching inside of his mouth. Then Kasper grabbed his head and began bobbing it to and fro. Kasper's breathing was becoming heavier as he moaned in delight.

"I'm gonna cum!" Kasper announced as he thrust his cock for the last time in Jonah's mouth. Jonah did not get what that meant but at that moment Kasper moaned and shot his load in Jonah's mouth. Jonah felt the spray of semen filling his mouth, he felt appalled at the salty taste. 

"Now that felt good" he said as he removed his softened cock and covered Jonah's mouth which was full of semen. "Make sure you swallow it all" Kasper told him "not everyone has the honor to taste my semen" he continued chuckling. Unwillingly Jonah swallowed the salty semen until he gaged and spilt the remaining on the floor.

Just as Jonah thought that it was over Kasper took off Jonah's shorts unceremoniously as well as his underwear. He turned bright red at the fact that Kasper was staring at his private parts. "Well what do we have here?" Kasper said teasingly as he flicked Jonah's soft small cock. Jonah gasped and felt a small sensation of pleasure but that was soon replaced with pain as a long thin finger was thrusted in his hole roughly. Kasper felt Jonah's hole twitch as it clamped around his finger.

"This is gonna be hard, relax a bit and it will hurt less" Kasper whispered softly is Jonah's ear. Jonah tried to regulate his breathing and soon got used to the sensation. Just then a second finger was inserted. Jonah yelled in pain and on the verge of tears. The handcuffs didn't help as the kept cutting into his skin.

A third finger was inserted and Jonah burst into tears, the pain was too overwhelming. "I told you to relax, your hurting me too you know!" Kasper shouted. However Jonah didn't hear him because of the pain. Kasper clicked his tongue and pulled out his fingers. Jonah breathed with relief "Don't be relieved yet" Kasper advised as he was coating his new erection with lube. 

Jonah's eyes grew larger with fear as he realized what was going to happen. Kasper grabbed Jonah's legs and spread them apart shamelessly. He positioned the tip of his erection next to the Jonah's entrance. "For the last time relax and if you do you will feel pleasure, eventually" Kasper said as he began inserting the tip inside.

The pain was spreading throughout his entire body, however this time he couldn't even shout as the pain seized control of his body. Kasper's face also showed signs of pain "shit, your so tight Jonah!" He cried out unmoving.

When Jonah was bearly getting used to it, Kasper started to move. He felt as if he was being thorn apart from the inside. He began sobbing, Kasper took pleasure in watching the usually emotionless boy soldier cry.

Suddenly Jonah let out a moan of pleasure. "So this is where your sweet spot is" Kasper said with a smile plastered across his face. He had hit Jonah's prostate gland and kept hitting it with every thrust. Jonah's penis, had not shown any signs of hardness was beginning to get erect.

"Now you're feeling it too. Now I don't have to feel guilty of rape seeing that you are enjoying it as well" commented Kasper as Jonah got a full erection and looked as if it was going to burst any minute.

Jonah felt his reasoning go away as he wanted more. However Kasper announced "I'm gonna cum soon, shit, just as you were getting in to it and begging for more". Kasper picked up the pace and began to thrust more roughly. "Prepare Jonah, I'm gonna cum inside you. If you were a girl, you would have gotten pregnant, you know that?" Jonah didn't care at that moment as he was also moments away from release. 

Kasper gave one final deep thrust and shot his load, filling Jonah with his sperm. Jonah also released his load but it went flying on his stomach. Kasper pulled out of Jonah. Bodily fluids were dripping from Jonah's stretched hole.

Just as he was loosing consciousness he heard Kasper say, "you would be perfect for my sister. She will enjoy you" his last memory of that day was of Kasper smiling at the thought. Jonah wondered what was going to happen to him.


End file.
